A typical electronic device is connected to a network such as a LAN and shared by a plurality of users. Examples of such a typical electronic device include: image forming apparatuses such as printers, copying machines, and multifunction machines that can print and copy.
A typical image forming apparatus accepts an image forming job from a user and performs printing for image forming on a sheet. In this printing process, if an image forming job from another user has been already accepted, the typical image forming apparatus suspends printing related to another job until the image forming job from the other user is finished.
Thus, in some situations, the user needs to know the status information on whether the image forming apparatus can perform printing immediately or not.
To meet this need, a typical device management system uses augmented reality (AR), and displays status information on the portable terminal to an image forming apparatus that is being imaged.
The typical device management system includes an AR server that manages location information indicating the location of the image forming apparatus, identification information such as an IP address, and status information. A typical AR server transmits location information, identification information, and status information of the image forming apparatus to the portable terminal so that the portable terminal can acquire these pieces of information.
A typical portable terminal specifies an image forming apparatus that is being imaged based on location information and direction information of the portable terminal itself and location information and identification information of the image forming apparatus, and displays status information of the specified image forming apparatus for the user.
In the typical device management system, the typical AR server manages the status information of the image forming apparatus.
Since the status information of the typical image forming apparatus consecutively changes, the typical AR server needs to consecutively monitor in order to keep current the status information.